The Darkness Comes: What Hurts The Most
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: Life goes on for the Sevilles and Millers after Phelan's departure from the group. Everyone's handling this well, except for one particular Chipette - and she decides to deal with it in the best way possible. Written by Periosha.


_Hey readers! I'm back, with a very special story right here!_

_This was a very special surprise given to me by **Periosha**, who wrote it as his way of saying "Thanks for letting me co-write one heck of an adventure with you!" And he even insisted that I publish it under my name, but please know that this was all done by Perry himself, so all comments and reviews should really go to him instead. And to prove it, he even left his signature at the end. ;)_

_Thanks buddy! I owe you one for this wonderful surprise! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkness Comes: What Hurts the Most<strong>

November had rolled into early December.

And everyone's lives had practically returned to normal, with the exception that they were closer now than ever. The chipettes had spent a lot more time with their chipmunk counterparts; especially a certain red-clad chipmunk and pink-clad chipette.

At least, that's how the story's supposed to end.

With their love finally out in the open, Alvin and Brittany began going out on frequent dates. They were both chord-struck when Phelan left, but it made them even stronger with their bonds – not just with their "extended" family, but more importantly, to each other. They had officially let the public know they were a couple two weeks after Phelan had left, and they couldn't have been prouder to announce their relationship.

Jeanette had tried to get Simon to go out with him since Halloween. Their regular study dates eventually lead to a night at their favourite Italian restaurant, and they've always kept in touch whenever they were apart. In their recent laboratory activities, they were always paired up, and their siblings could notice how intimately close they had become. One night, when Alvin went looking for the two bespectacled chipmunks, he had caught them making out lovingly on Simon's lab table. Poor Simon had to do whatever Alvin ordered for three whole days, until Soron stepped in and caught Alvin sucking his thumb while he was taking a nap. To prevent Soron from spilling, Alvin stopped blackmailing Simon. And sure enough, the silver-clad chipmunk kept his mouth sealed; making everybody happy, as no one ever said a word about what had happened.

Even Eleanor and Theodore had been going strong too. For the first few days, Theodore had had it rough since his brother's disappearance. But now, thanks to Eleanor (with a little help from Soron, her sisters and the chipmunks), he got out of his funk, and went back to cooking. His culinary passion brought him closer to his counterpart as they began sharing interests together. Not only did cooking bring forth a shared commonality between the two, but it also led to a sudden "spark" of intimacy. They had gone out quite often, and even shared their first kiss right on the chipmunks' front porch; with a bright silver fireworks display glimmering in the sky (courtesy of Soron) saying a big congratulations to the youngest chipmunks.

Since Phelan left, they all had a missing piece in their hearts. Someone very special in their family had left them. And though he had promised he would return, nothing was the same as having his presence around. There was no longer the sense of wholeness within the Seville family, and things had gotten much quieter since the Darkness was vanquished by its own vessel.

Keeping his promise, Soron had checked in every once in a while; making sure there was nothing wrong with the Seville's and the neighbourhood. Much to their surprise, they had discovered that Soron was a much kinder soul than they had expected. And he was quite knowledgeable with handling problems, whether physical or emotional, like the brother everyone never thought he would be.

Brittany was alone in the recording studio, sitting sadly on her chair as she fiddled with her fingers. Her sisters and the chipmunks went with Dave to Pizza Palace to get their lunch, but Brittany decided not to go

"I'm waiting for someone here, you guys go ahead, I'll wait…" was all she said when she gave her reasons.

Alvin, seeing the glint of sadness in his girlfriend's eyes, considered it was best if they did leave her alone for a while. They communicated with their eyes, Alvin asking "what's wrong?" but all that Britt could reply was "nothing…"

As much as it pained him, he went along with his siblings and left to get pizza. Dave looked back to her, saying "We'll be back in an hour, okay? You take care of yourself while we're gone…" which she replied with a simple nod.

It had been fifteen minutes since then, and she waited patiently, but sadly on her chair, when a sudden burst of silver light illuminated from one of the ceiling lights. Brittany covered her eyes from the bright light with her paws, flinching back in defence. She smiled slightly to herself once the light began to grow dimmer.

'About time he got here…' she thought, looking to the silver-clad chipmunk that had suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You called?" Soron asked, smiling his signature smirk.

"Yeah, I did… I need your help Soron…"

"What do you require?" He inquired, putting his paws in his pocket. "And how can I be of service, Brittany?"

"Call me Britt, Soron…" she giggled, smiling at the silver chipmunk's formality. "Anyway, I was wondering, if…"

"If what?"

"Well…" she mumbled; making sure her words came out right. "Are you any good with the mixer board?"

His smirk widened to a smile as he looked at the chipette proudly.

"Britt, I may be a forest munk, but I'm one of the best synthesizers in town… you tell me what you need, and I'll get it ready for you…"

Brittany couldn't believe her luck! Of all the chipmunks to ask, she got the right one! She was about to ask Simon, but Simon could never keep something like this a secret, knowing how big his mouth was as his brain.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" She asked, snapping back to reality.

"And to keep all this secret, my lips are sealed shut…" he smiled, putting his paws on hers.

"How did you-?" She was about to ask, when Soron silenced her with his finger.

"There are things the Light tells me that other people do not know… I know your mixed feelings for my brother… and that letting him go is something very difficult for you…"

Brittany could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes. Soron was right; dead on right – she _did_ find it hard to let Phelan go. Even though he told her that him leaving had nothing to do with her or her sisters, she still couldn't help but feel a little tinge of guilt in her heart. After all, _she_ was one who broke his heart that fateful day.

"I-I just wanna say how s-sorry I-I am…" she mumbled, trying to keep her tears from flowing. "Y-you know, for hurting him…"

"Hey…" Soron cooed, bringing the pink-clad chipette into a comforting hug. "I know… I know… it's okay. But if you must know, he already forgave you… you should've seen him smile while we were talking in the shadows on the night he left. He was happy that you are happy, isn't that what matters?"

Brittany tightened her embrace on the silver-clad chipmunk as she finally her tears loose, crying hysterically as Soron gently stroked her back, comforting her.

When her tears ran dry, Brittany slowly let go of Soron, and the two looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"T-thanks…" Brittany uttered, forming a weak smile. "F-for doing this with me… i-it means a lot…"

"No problem, my friend…" he replied, smiling kindly at her. "Now, let's get to it, shall we?"

With a confident nod, Brittany entered the recording room, while Soron entered the control room and began climbing on to different mixers and amplifiers, pushing panels up and down to set them to adjust to Brittany's voice.

Once he was done, he grinned confidently as he put on a chipmunk-sized headset (hey, that's where they all record, so there's definitely one set everywhere) and set the music on stop; checking out the synthesizer as he readied Brittany's song.

"Okay Britt…" Soron spoke through the microphone, "We're good to go… ready when you are…"

When she nodded, a guitar started to play, with a drum beating and a violin and piano playing in the background. After two bars, Brittany took a deep breath before **she** began to sing.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house****  
><strong>**That don't bother me****  
><strong>**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out****  
><strong>  
>Before she continued to the next line of the lyrics, Soron turned on the synthesizer and began playing the now mixed organ as Brittany sang the bridge…<p>

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while****  
><strong>**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me****  
><strong>**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok****  
><strong>**But that's not what gets me**

When she got to the chorus, Soron set the drums on full blast, his organ speeding the tempo as Brittany began dancing as she sang…

**What hurts the most****  
><strong>**Was being so close****  
><strong>**And having so much to say****  
><strong>**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing****  
><strong>**What could have been****  
><strong>**And not seeing that loving you****  
><strong>**Is what I was trying to do****  
><strong>  
>Soron then took a small solo moment playing with his synthesized piano; playing a few measures before playing softly, leading Brittany to the next verse…<p>

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go****  
><strong>**But I'm doin' it****  
><strong>**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone****  
><strong>  
>Brittany then began remembering Phelan, the moments they shared; the laughs, the tears, and the battles, they seemed to bring all of them together. She then went to a crescendo, with Soron picking up the tempo, as Brittany sang the next line of the verse…<p>

**Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret****  
><strong>**But I know if I could do it over****  
><strong>**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart****  
><strong>**That I left unspoken**

Soron then rebuilt the tempo as he led Brittany to the chorus.

**What hurts the most****  
><strong>**Was being so close****  
><strong>**And having so much to say****  
><strong>**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing****  
><strong>**What could have been****  
><strong>**And not seeing that loving you****  
><strong>**Is what I was trying to do… Oh-oh!****  
><strong>**Yea-ah-ah-ay!**

Soron then began playing solo again with his synthesized piano before Brittany re-sang the bridge.

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while****  
><strong>**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me****  
><strong>**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok****  
><strong>**But that's not what gets me**

Soron then began softened the synthetics to the guitar and piano, before letting the drums take it away to the crescendo; allowing Brittany to softly sing the chorus…

**What hurts the most****  
><strong>**Was being so close****  
><strong>**And having so much to say****  
><strong>**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowing****  
><strong>**What could have been****  
><strong>**And not seeing that loving you****  
><strong>**Is what I was trying to do…**

Soron then played the last bits of the song solo with his piano as Brittany finished the song…

**Oh-oh! Hey-yea-yeah!****  
><strong>**Don't walk away…****  
><strong>**Hey-yea-yeah…**

Soron applauded as he shut off his mixer. He quickly walked out of the room and rushed inside the recording room, where he was immediately hugged by the pink-clad chipette.

"Wow, Soron!" She exclaimed, "I guess you really meant it when you said you're a good synthesizer… that was an amazing job…"

"Not as good as the singer who performed this song, Britt…" he complimented, his modesty making her blush as she avoided his hazel eyes.

"I'm sure Phelan would've liked… hearing you sing and all…"

"Y-yeah… I sure he would've…" she sighed, her composure slightly falling.

"Oh, but he did, my friend… he was listening the whole time…" said Soron with a sly smile.

"What?" Brittany inquired, blushing deeper when she heard his words; she seemed embarrassed when Soron spoke of the feral black-clad chipmunk.

"H-how did? - W-when did? – R-r-really?" She stuttered, her words becoming broken from the realization. Could Soron be really telling the truth?

"Oh yes, indeed…" Soron smiled, "I wouldn't be a very good brother if I didn't make a telepathic link with him, now would I?

"Phelan and I were very close when we were little. In fact, we were so close that back when we were living in the forest, we had the clan's priest place a telepathic link between us; to let the other know if one was in danger and vice versa."

"But, why did you have to go looking for him when you were hunting him?" she inquired.

"Because our link was temporarily severed when he killed my family, and nearly killed me. I was blinded by my own hatred that I had forgotten it existed. But when we finally made amends, we remade our telepathic bond, and now, since our powers have significantly grown over the years, we can easily communicate; regardless of what distance."

"So, he's keeping an eye on us too?"

"Yup. I tell him how you are all doing; and I always tell him how much all of you are missing him. We don't talk that often, but there are times that I let him hear things that enter my mind; whether by physical means or mental, I've constantly kept him up-to-date with what's going on here while he's out there in who knows where, searching for the Darkness."

Soron then widened his smile as he bore his eyes deeply into Brittany's icy-blues.

"And right now, he's thanking you for the song… he's telling me how he wants you to be happy with Alvin, since you two are really meant to be together. Don't worry, he says, he's fine; happily trudging along the forest, he wants Theodore to know that he's eating well and that he's getting enough sleep. He's also wants to tell Simon that he's found some interesting things that might interest him, and let Alvin know that he's keeping himself safe, always checking his surroundings before going somewhere.

"He misses all of you, and he wants to let Dave and Miss Miller know that he's safe and sound, and that he's looking forward to the day when we would all meet again. He also sends regards to your sisters, and he's very happy that all six of you are getting along as couples. And -"

Brittany suddenly kissed Soron's cheek, making the silver-clad chipmunk blush heavily.

"W-what was that for?"

"That was for the both of you; for Phelan, because he's well missed, and I want to thank you again… for helping me out."

Soron smiled as he took Brittany's arm around his as they walked out of the room.

"Shall we catch up with Dave and the others?" He asked in a fake British accent.

"Yes, we shall…" she giggled.

But when they had left the room, Soron vanished with the light in the ceiling; leaving a startled Brittany in her tracks as his laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Go ahead, Britt…" he said telepathically, "Join your boyfriend and the others… you're surely missed… I have a few personal matters to attend to. Go ahead, and have fun…"

Brittany smiled as she sprinted to the door, giggling to herself as she felt Soron's presence leave the building. In her thoughts she screamed, "Thanks again Soron! Take care, and see you tomorrow!"

Satisfied, she walked out of the building, where she saw Miss Miller waiting for her. They talked a little, and the two made their way to Pizza Palace to join the others for lunch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Soron was walking silently through the park; his face now dead serious as his hazel eyes began burning bright silver.<p>

'Are you sure that they're there, Phelan?' He said telepathically to his brother.

_**Definitely.**_ Phelan replied on the other end; his voice bringing a small smile to Soron's face. _**I'm going to investigate on this matter personally. But I need you to-**_

'I know, keep your family safe…' Soron immediately cut in, 'Worry not, my brother. I shall keep my promise and keep them safe, even if it meant my life. I treat them as I would Serenity, like a real family.'

_**I'm glad you two are happy. When will you introduce her to them?**_

Soron wouldn't have been surprised if he could see Phelan smirking a thousand miles away.

'In time, my brother…' he replied plainly, 'when you return, all things shall fall into place. This battle is far from over, I know. But, the Darkness _will_ fall… it may not be destroyed, but it may as well be dead to this already dark world…'

_**Spoken like a true smart-ass. You've been reading too many sci-fi novels, bro. Take it easy when you're reading Simon's novel collection.**_

'I take that as a complement, little mister goody-two shoes…' laughed Soron as he began climbing a familiar tree. 'You take care now, bro. I can feel our bodies getting tired from keeping the link this long…'

_**I agree with you on that on, Soron. Take care and I hope we get to see each other again.**_

'Oh, but we will… you don't think I'd let you fight off the Darkness without a little bit of light now, would we?'

Both chipmunks laughed heartily before breaking their telepathic link. Soron looked at the forest-like park with a small hint of anxiety in his face. He gazed up at the sky, and his mind led him to an image of a very large, lively forest. There, he pictured the bright-auburn fur and emerald eyes of a chipette; her long blond, pony-tailed her and her silky gold dress shimmering in his thoughts as he continued imagining her.

'Soon, my beloved…' he thought to himself, 'Soon, I shall come for you, and we shall be a part of a rather large family. I promise you, all will be well; I swear on both Phelan's and my own accord. I miss you, my beloved. I hope you are well… and that we get to meet again in person…'

Soron then felt a sudden disturbance touch his senses. He sniffed the air, and sure enough, there was something wrong; he could already feel it.

"Light bless me…" he mumbled, "For this battle, I pray, that all of us make it through… alive, well, and whole…"

The sun began to set and the sun's light kissed his cheek, and he could hear a feminine voice in the wind, telling him 'Bless you, my son…' before the sun had finally set, and the stars beginning to show themselves, introducing the night.

Soron looked into the horizon, a newfound determination beating in both his heart and mind. There was a new war coming into this world, and he, his brother, and our dear chipmunks would soon be caught right in the middle of it.

* * *

><p>"Living it my way…"<br>~Periosha


End file.
